


No Fun

by weerus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Dick Biting, Drugs, First Time, Flower Language, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kingsman AU, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Daddy Kink, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Zombie mentions, medically induced coma, the asshole dies ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weerus/pseuds/weerus
Summary: “What is he doing here?” Jihoon hissed, not batting an eye at Seungcheol.“He,” Joshua addressed the younger. “Is your partner for tonight’s mission.”





	No Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittyFartingBubbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyFartingBubbles/gifts).



> AHHH!! FINALLY!!!! the longest ive ever written... i havent seen any kingsman au's for svt in ao3 at all so i thought id write my own! or.... i might not have been looking in the right places!
> 
> this one was a monster to write, enjoy!

Jihoon was the 7th person to graduate onto becoming a Kingsman. Being born silver - spooned, he was raised in strict conditions in order to meet his father’s perfectionist expectations. It was only natural that Jihoon passed the test to become an agent. His rigorous teamwork already gave him the debut of a leader in the first task when he strenuously guided everyone out of the flooding room. Jihoon’s self discipline and quick thinking, taught by his father, shone through for the rest of the interview. To prove his loyalty to the agency, Jihoon was given a handgun and told to shoot the golden retriever he’d raised from a puppy. He did, only to find the gun had no bullets loaded in it. Sir Oscar lived to see another day, bouncing up and down whenever Jihoon came home from work.

 

When 6 other Kingsman agents graduated from the tests, they all looked at Jihoon weirdly. Specifically, at his height.

 

“Hey there little lad,” a tall man from Manchester cooed, bending down to Jihoon’s level. “are you lost?”

 

Unlike previous Kingsman who also had the same privileged upbringing like he had, Jihoon did not want it to get in the way of his work. Just because his father was rich did not mean he could easily hop and skip to the top without breaking a sweat. Hell, those who did would be more likely to die if they used money over skills to get in. He wanted every single goddamn chance to prove himself because he _knew_ he had the potential to be one of the greatest agents this agency had ever seen (despite the number of self-depreciating jokes he made about himself on a daily basis). Only he could insult himself and certainly, he hated it when anyone else decided to look down on him. He worked hard to become a Kingsman, treat him like one, _goddamn it!_

 

Jihoon stared up at the taller man with a scowl. The next thing the guy knew, he was on his back and staring up at Jihoon, who was grinning cheekily.

 

“Hello there my friend,” Jihoon cooed, cocking his head to the side. “Are you lost?”

 

The man took it in his stride, breaking out into loud laughter and introducing himself. Mingyu was his name. As Jihoon hauled him to his feet, the pair starting to chat and get to know one another, there was a beep. Words only visible to him flashed across his glasses’ lenses. He bade Mingyu farewell and headed down to one of the many conference rooms located in the building.

 

A mission? So soon? Jihoon scratched his chin. He only got a brief idea about his newest mission, which required a partner. Now, normally he was flying solo on missions and most of the time, he preferred to be alone to get the job done. Having a partner meant he not only had to look after himself, but also ensure that his partner didn’t end up getting stabbed like a cork board. He wouldn’t settle for anything other than perfection and Jihoon sincerely hoped that his mission partner would share the same sentiments.

 

Jihoon was too lost in his thoughts, and his head accidentally collided with someone. Well, someone’s hard and chiselled chest.

 

“Whoa there mate, watch where you’re goin’ next time” Someone laughed out, grabbing Jihoon’s shoulders to steady him. He didn’t recognise the rough, accented voice and looked up. The guy was taller than him.

 

Figures.

 

“Apologies, it won’t happen next time.” Jihoon muttered out, before shoving his way past and to the conference room. He wanted to get there on time, he would make a bad impression if he showed up late on his first legitimate mission.

 

“Cheer up pet, it's okay if you make a mistake there and then!” The man called out. He was lowkey starting to annoy Jihoon…

 

He tsked at that remark. Pet? Who the hell calls someone an animal at first glance? “Well I don’t have time for you, I have to get going.” He turned back at the tall and handsome man, flashing a fake smile to emphasis his mood. “Have a lovely day, good sir.” He bowed at the man, before rushing off to his desired location, the conference room. If he had looked back, he would have seen a grimace on the other man’s face.

 

From that first impression, Jihoon didn’t like him.Something about him just… rubbed him the wrong way. His accent wasn’t from the south - he was obviously a Northerner. More specifically, someone probably from Newcastle. He didn’t expect anyone from that area to be down south of England; let alone, a Kingsman agent. The man’s friendly attitude seemed too friendly for his liking, as if he was mocking Jihoon’s first day on the job. Maybe he had been here for years, maybe it was where he grew up but either way, Jihoon hated that over-friendly nature. He hated agents who looked down on new agents just because they had ‘more experience’ on the field.

 

Jihoon found himself in front of conference door number 17. He opened the oak door, which resonated with a creak. Inside the room, sitting behind a desk with two empty chairs in front of it, was a higher ranked agent. Kingsman agent Gawain, real name Joshua Hong.

 

“Jihoon.” Joshua welcomed.

 

“Joshua.”

 

“Take a seat.” He gestured to the empty seat on the left. Jihoon didn’t hesitate to follow his command, not before closing the door behind him first. A gentleman never leaves doors wide open.

 

“I hope you’re aware of your first paired mission, Lamorak. Rest assured, the partner we assigned you with is completely compatible with you.”

 

“Oh thank god,” Jihoon breathed out a sigh of relief, slumping into his chair. “I thought you were gonna pair me up with an egghead for a second.”

 

“Nonsense, no idiot graduates into becoming a Kingsman. I know your standards are high, but your partner is _bound_ to make you happy.”

 

“Well I sure hope so-” But before he could finish, the door opened with a loud screech. The sound made Jihoon swivel around in his chair, and he wished he hadn’t. What appeared in the doorway, was the talkative man from before. Is _he_ the perfect partner for this mission? Jihoon doubted it.

 

“Seungcheol!” Joshua called out with a smile. “Glad to see you here after so long.”

 

“Sure has been a while, like.” The man from before, Seungcheol, replied back with his own smile. Taking a seat opposite of Jihoon, he looked over to finally see the smaller man. “Oh hey, it’s you!”

 

It was only when Seungcheol took a seat that Jihoon started to speak up. “What is _he_ doing here?” Jihoon hissed, not batting an eye at Seungcheol.

 

“He,” Joshua addressed the younger. “Is your partner for tonight’s mission.”

 

Jihoon screamed internally. But showed no expression. He already didn’t like this ‘Seungcheol’. At all. With that said, he would refuse to work with the higher agent, if it weren’t for his pride telling him not to.

 

“Em, am I missing something here-” Seungcheol questioned. Just from the agent’s attitude, he already wasn’t so keen on the new guy. He heard rumours that the small man was rather a perfectionist, and had no trouble beating down agent Gareth as a newbie. The elder was gonna do his usual newcomer approach; a smile, wave and a friendly conversation. But it seems as though the new agent didn’t like him for that. How so?

 

Joshua raised his hand, gathering the immediate attention of the two. “I know that it appears that you two clash right now, but I need to deliver the mission details.” The two stopped and paid full attention to Joshua.

 

“Your assignment for tonight is to attend the ball and dispose of Roe Chungho’s information about his new drug. We have have suspicions on what Chungho may be planning, we have evidence of what it’s capable of.” Joshua grabbed the glasses from his suit pocket and slipped them on, followed by Jihoon and Seungcheol doing the same with their glasses. A blue, holographic image of two people lying motionless in an alley appeared in their lenses. One was a woman with bloodied wounds and torn hair as if she’d been dragged around the pavement. The other was a boy, no younger than 16, with eyes rolled back, face sickly and blood dripping from his mouth. “Tell me gentlemen, before I play this video what do you think is wrong with these people?”

 

“They’re all curled up.” Seungcheol slipped out, resting his arms on the arm rest. “Seems like nothing out of the ordinary for dead bodies to do, innit?”

 

Joshua made a hum of agreement, before clicking a button on his frame to play the holographic video. The two people continued to stay curled up in an almost impossible position, until someone in the video screamed at the corpses. The scream of the person didn’t do anything to rile the pair. The video stopped after it lasted about 7 seconds.

 

“Notice anything?” Joshua asked, taking off his glasses and putting them into his pocket once more.

 

“The two were still breathing.” Jihoon bluntly defined. “They were alive, but suffering from major injuries and unresponsive.”

 

“Precisely. I had Gaheris and Galahad team up to investigate the bodies, and their internal organs are functioning fine. Brain intact, hearts pumping, lungs are breathing. The two are unresponsive, therefore all we could do is hook up a feeding tube and hope that Percival will finish up his research on what’s happened to them. We cannot rule them out as comatose or dead, but they are vital links to what I’m about to tell you next.”

 

“According to our records the woman was Xi Keran, a former assistant of Chungho’s. She retired back in April 20th, and was declared missing after her resignation. The boy was a tad bit difficult to track, but Bedivere managed to disclose that the boy was used as Chungho’s rentboy, until Chungho presumably ‘bought’ him from the brothel and never returned since. He was only 15 years old, and his name was Roscoe. We never got a last name. These two tie in to what we were investigating and it turns out that Chungho is holding a promo party for the ‘prototype’ that they teased. We don’t know what this prototype is capable of, and it may have a similar effect on people as the one on Keran and Roscoe. Me and Jeon- I mean, Lancelot are scouting the next potential victims of this prototype and we need _you_ two to infiltrate the party and see what he’s up to.”

 

“But that never answered my question,” barked Jihoon. “ _Why_ do I have to be with Seungcheol?”

 

“Yah, I get it that you don’t like me but at least be considerate of how I feel-” Seungcheol tried to argue, but went unheeded.

 

“It's because he’s the only one that you need for this job. Everyone else is away on various missions, but even they can’t compare to Seungcheol. He knows how to get people to talk, which isn’t entirely your forte. No offence.”

 

“None taken.”

 

“Arthur can lead you into the scene without Chungho noticing. You, Jihoon, are the best and the quickest with programme bypassing and it’s vital to this mission, as you may need to get digital information. We need Kingsman agent Lamorak to find the files and dispose of them before Chungho can continue with his work. We need you two to pair up because you two, so far, are the best Kingsman agents we could ever have.”

 

Jihoon merely glared at Joshua, not letting his guard down. He knew Joshua had a way with his sweet words, and he knew that Jihoon liked to be praised for his skills. The little bugger.

 

“Ok, I accept. Don’t let me do anything outrageous with that tool.” Seungcheol’s eyes went as wide as saucers at Jihoon’s remark.

 

* * *

 

He didn’t know how he got here but Jihoon now found himself in front of Chungho’s mansion, linked arms with Seungcheol, donned in their typical suits. The elder had suggested the facade of being in love seemed ‘more convincing’ to get through the guards. Kingsman agent Arthur posed as the ‘CEO of the drug manufacturing branch Sun Sugar’. Truth be told, Seungcheol had talked to an acquaintaince of Chungho and asked why he talked to him about drug manufacturing in the first place. Well, ‘asked’, turned into a full gun fight that Seungcheol stopped with just his umbrella. The bullet proof shield of the umbrella saved him from most bullets, and shooting a stun shot from the umbrella tip to paralyze the manager stopped him for good.

 

As the pair approached the officer asking for identification, Seungcheol tugged at Jihoon’s arm. “Hey, listen. I’m gonna need to make you do something you may not like.”

 

“Oh, and this isn’t enough torture for me?” Jihoon rolled his eyes. “What is it then?”

 

“I’m uh, gonna need you to act like a rent boy for the rest of the party.”

 

“You fucking- what!” Jihoon exclaimed in a hushed tone so that he wouldn’t alert anybody around them. “Are you for real right now?”

 

“Listen, when I benched out that guy he had a plus one on his invitation card. It’d be suspicious if I said you were my friend because, might I remind you, I apparently run an illegal drug factory. The last time I checked this guy had no heirs or siblings, and you’re not biologically female Lamorak.”

 

Jihoon clicked his tongue. Damn, this guy was good with words. “Okay but if you still want both of your balls then don’t drag me into anything I don’t want to do.”

 

As the pair inched closer to the menacing guard holding a giant double barrelled gun, Jihoon’s grip grew tighter on Seungcheol’s arm. “I hope you know what you’re doing.”

 

It was the pair’s turn to approach the big man. “Your invitation and photographic identification, please.”

 

Seungcheol fished out a small business sized card with embroidered gold writing, followed by a fake photographic identification card provided by agent Percival (real name Jeon Wonwoo).

 

The big guard made a gruff noise of approval. “Wu Junseo. It’s good to see such a big company leader today.” The guard eyed towards Jihoon next to him. “... and he is?”

 

“My plus one. The love of my life, isn’t that right baby boy?” Seungcheol cooed at Jihoon. It only took a second for Jihoon to understand what Seungcheol was trying to get at, before a large fake smile bursted out of him.

 

“Oh Daddy, stop teasing!” he spoke with a much higher tone than usual. The smaller gave a playful push on Seungcheol’s arm. _I will have your testicles for dinner._

 

“Can I get a name please.” the guard spoke with a dead tone.

 

“Kuk Seongmin.” Jihoon giggled childishly, hiding his mouth with his hand.

 

“Hm. You can go.” the guard said, not batting an eyelash at the pair before talking to the next person behind them. The two bowed in thanks, before scurrying off into the main hall through the open glass doors.

 

The main hall was already packed with party-goers. Business managers, local celebrities, all sorts of important people were bunched into the hall holding wine glasses. Waiters with trays of drinks would scour the crowd and maneuver their way between them in the hall. Its high ceiling echoed everyone’s conversation, the voices ricocheted around the room and amplified the noise.

 

Once Seungcheol drove them into the main hall and outside the main flock, did Jihoon break out of character. “The fuck was all that shit?” He yelled at Seungcheol, but he was quickly drowned out by other people’s conversations. Not a lot of people were in range, and everyone was too busy with their own conversations to care. “You pulled out the daddy kink card? How old are you, 50?”

 

“22. I’m not that old.” Seungcheol pouted. “Put on your glasses, I’ll show you what Chungho looks like.”

 

The pair slid their glasses on, and a holographic image of a tall, slightly chubby man with a receding hairline appeared. He was chortling heavily alongside some businessmen donned in white collar shirts. Chungho himself had on his business suit accompanied by brown leather shoes. A half empty wine glass was in his chubby hands, red liquid sloshing against the sides as he laughed.

 

“That’s him. Not really pretty on the eyes, is he?”

 

“How are we going you do this, stroll up to him and say ‘Hi, where do you keep your important files because we need to confiscate them’?”

 

“No, it's more on how are you going to do this. Percival said that Roscoe was Chungho’s rent boy right? He also said that Chungho likes…” Seungcheol averted eye contact before coughing awkwardly. “... being called big mister…”

 

If Jihoon had a choice, he’d throw himself out the window. “I regret this entire mission.”

 

“Hey, it's not my fault you’re daddy bait!”

 

“Shut up! I had enough of you for one day!” The younger hissed through clenched teeth. He certainly did not get on with Seungcheol in any way, shape or form but, he did prove to be useful by having easy access into the party without being questioned. It sort of felt… Too easy. “... Where is he then.”

 

Seungcheol made the holographic image zoom out of Chungho, showing a bird’s eye view of the main hall. “There. By the bar. It’s near us, so I’ll stay here and see if anything goes wrong.”

 

That’s when Jihoon went on his way, swerving through the crowd to find the ‘big mister’. It took less time than expected, as a loud, boisterous laugh reached his ears. Jihoon was too short to see who it properly was, but he saw a large figure waddle off chuckling to himself. _It’s him._ Chungho was taller than Jihoon but shorter than Seungcheol, and his belly jiggled with every step. The target was found. He took a moment to build up mental capacity, before easing through the crowd like a snake and pouncing on his prey.

 

“Hiya, big mister!” Jihoon giggled childishly once more, clinging onto the old man’s arm like a koala. “Wanna have some fun?”

 

Chungho snickered in a low, rough voice. “Well hello, young boy! You sure are dressed smart. I say, where are your parents?”

 

 _I’m fucking 20 you sack of dicks._ “Daddy’s out to get food, and I got bored so I went out and found someone to play with!”

 

“You know that’s very naughty of you, my boy…” Chungho purred, stroking his thick fat fingers along Jihoon’s jawline. Jihoon shivered in disgust, but forced himself to press his cheek against the other man’s hand.

 

“Ah, Seongmin! There you are, Daddy’s been looking everywhere for you!” Agent Arthur appeared a few seconds later.

 

“Daddy!” Jihoon called with glee, detaching himself from Chungho to cling onto Seungcheol. With vigor, he pressed his cheek against Seungcheol arm to rid of Chungho’s disgusting touch against his face.

 

“Ah, is he yours?”

 

“Yes, yes. Sorry, I’d like to apologise for his behaviour, he likes to wander around a lot…” Seungcheol sheepishly said, petting Jihoon’s head like he owns him.

 

“Haha! No worries, my boy used to do that too!” Chungho chortled, taking a swig from his pint of beer. “Care for a drink?”

 

“With pleasure.” The well suited pair took a seat on the bar stools. Seungcheol called the bartender over, while Jihoon did his best to look cute. “Martini, please. With gin of course. Stirred for 10 seconds while glancing at an unopened bottle of vermouth.” The waiter nodded before continuing on their way.

 

“May I ask, what are your and your boy’s name?” The host offered them both a smile. There was a gleam in his eyes as he raked his gaze over every inch of Jihoon, who tried not to gag.

 

“Wu Junseo, CEO of Sun Sugar. A pleasure to be here. And my baby boy here is Kuk Seongmin.”

 

“Ah yes! Yes, I remember talking to your manager about um, arranging for you to come to this party. Terribly sorry about the clash in your schedule with this party, but I’m happy that you still managed to make an appearance.”

 

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” A glass of specifically made martini was laid in front of Seungcheol. In a blink, he downed it one swing. Jihoon could only watch in awe. “Mind if me and honey boo here have a tour of your place? We can sit and talk after looking around your mansion. Its looks marvelous.”

 

“Why, of course! I’m sorry to say that I can’t accompany you, I’m the host after all, so I’ll call upon one of my staff to give you a tour.” Chungho clapped his hands to signal to a nearby waiter with an empty tray. “You there! Give these men a general tour around the south wing, then north wing.”

 

“Yes, master.” The waiter bowed at Chungho, before placing their tray at the bar behind them. “This way, good sirs.”

 

“Bye big mister!” Jihoon waved off, clinging to Seungcheol one more time.

 

The waiter led them through the thick of the crowd and into a separate hallway. The floor was laid with a smooth, red velvet carpet that branched off into other corridors. They passed by several doors dotted along the walls of the hallway. None of them exactly screamed ‘Here’s the mainframe now go and ruin my plans!’. The entire walk was silent. The waiter felt more like a robot than a human. Jihoon couldn’t communicate with Seungcheol out of character, so he tried to compromise with his baby boy voice.

 

“Wow, Daddy, look!” Jihoon squeaked in an almost chipmunk voice. “Big shiny!” He pointed to the CCTV camera at the corner of the corridor.

 

“Ah Seongmin baby, that’s what you call a camera.” The Daddy persona chuckled. “It shows people what we’re doing right now.” he looked back at Jihoon and gave a small wink, before turning back to the waiter.

 

“Good sir,” Seungcheol adjusted the dial on his watch, the face showing many different interfaces all at once. “What is your name?”

 

“Colton.” The waiter replied blandly. “Why do you-” As quick as it happened, Seungcheol set the dial on the watch to ‘Amnesia’, firing a dart to the neck and the worker collapsed on the ground unconscious. At the same time, the camera at the corner sparked with electricity before dying down. It happened as quick as that, and for a minute Jihoon was gobsmacked.

 

“Sleep well, Colton.”

 

“About fucking time.” Jihoon said, immediately breaking out of character. “I hate that I’m saying this but… You’re actually pretty good.”

 

“You think so? Aww, little baby boy thinks Daddy’s the best!” Seungcheol ruffled the other’s hair with a big toothy grin spreading across his handsome face.

 

“Hey, I will end you!” Jihoon yelled back, pushing Seungcheol’s arm away. He would never dare to say this to him, but he liked the praise that he was getting for his efforts.

 

“Anyways, great performance out there. Got me wondering if you were actually someone's playboy.” Jihoon gave a glare, ready to fight Seungcheol. “I’m kidding!”

 

Jihoon lowered his fist. “That’s beside the point, we gotta find the main server and destroy the files.”

 

“Oh, so like that?” Seungcheol pointed at something. He turned around, and right behind him, was a door labelled “Main Server Room”. Underneath that golden plaque was a piece of paper taped to the door with the words ‘DON’T COME IN’ scrawled in thick black ink.

 

“... We can’t trust it though.”

 

“We can investigate.” Seungcheol said, wedging past Jihoon and already opening the mysteriously unlocked door. “Wanna come along?”

 

Upon opening the room, the pair were greeted by the rows of computers, and in the middle was a tall, dark grey rectangular object flashing different coloured lights. The mass of computers surrounding the object was like a connected network posing as a shield for the server. Jihoon then realised, it was the thing they were both looking for. The main server.

 

“Uh, looks like this is the a server. I guess?” he eyed at the computer compartment suspiciously. Dubiously he starts bypassing the main interface of the log in windows through his glasses, typing away on one of the nearby computers. He skimmed through paragraphs of command lines and algorithms to bypass various firewalls. Simultaneously, his watch had been downloading information from the current computer he was on, all while Seungcheol watched from the corner as his partner did the work.

 

Seungcheol was unusually silent, but Jihoon didn’t mind since he concentrated on his work more. It took a few more minutes until a positive beeping sound came from his watch. All it took was one more click of the keyboard, and a window saying “117 files deleted” popped up.

 

“There! All done! Seung- Arthur?” The blonde called out, but for no one to answer. Instead, he found Seungcheol unconscious on the ground with a dart on the back of his neck. Before he could even mutter a sentence, he felt something sharp dig into his neck. With a soft groan, he pulled out the object. In his palm was a sleeping dart.

 

His body suddenly heavy. His eyes were begging for sleep. _Maybe a nap on this carpet wouldn’t be too bad._ His body collapsed heavily onto the floor, and the last thing he saw was a pair of brown leather shoes.

 

* * *

 

When Jihoon gradually came to, there was a salty taste in his mouth. He hadn’t opened his eyes yet, but he felt something wrapped tightly around his wrists. _Damn it._

 

His hands were tied to the back of a wooden chair, his legs were free but he doubted that he can move them much. It was then that Jihoon finally snapped open his eyes. Around him was a room identical to the main hall of Chungho’s mansion, only it was compressed into one decent sized room. There was a traditional executive desk decorated with a lamp and a book and sat on a chair behind it, was none other than Chungho staring right back at him.

 

“I was wondering when you and your partner were going to wake up.” he said snidely. _Seungcheol, where is he?_ Jihoon took a moment to look around more to find his partner, only to see the elder on a chair next to him, tied and still unconcious.

 

“Pray, tell,” Chungho started with a more calmer tone. “... Why were you in the main server room?”

 

“Its none of your fucking business.”

 

“Oh, feisty! Baby boy can talk dirty!”

 

“I am no one's baby boy!” He snarled, struggling against his bindings.

 

Chungho clicked his tongue at that. “My rules say that I have to kill you for going into an area unauthorised,” Jihoon mildly gulped at that. “... But I can make an arrangement for you.” The obese man finally stood up with a grunt, his body almost shaking the room. Jihoon could see that there were two burly guards against a door to the room, alongside a large window leading to outside. They were probably held on another floor on the mansion, however big it was.

 

Live in secrecy, die in secrecy. He had sworn loyalty to the Kingsmen service. Jihoon knew what he signed up for. “We know what you’re planning. We have all your files and we’ve already erased them from both the external hard drives. Kill me if you want, you’ll never get these files.”

 

“Oh, it's not the files I want.” Before Jihoon could react, a hand was laid on his shoulder and he felt a stinging jab on his neck. He let out a pained yell from the sudden agony, shaking off Chungho’s intrusive hands. He yelled, screamed at him to stop what he was doing. But it was fruitless.

 

Jihoon fell limp.

 

“I want you.”

 

It was then Seungcheol’s turn to spring awake, being woken by the screams of his partner. He trashed around like a caged animal, desperate to get out and help Jihoon. By the time he saw, it was too late. Jihoon was slumped over his chair like a broken doll, with Chungho injecting a strange fluid into his system.

 

“Let go of him!” he roared.

 

“Or what?” The other one mocked. They started to undo Jihoon’s bindings, still managing to sit up despite being heavily drugged.  “You can’t do anything bound like that”

 

Seungcheol trashed around some more, desperate to help Jihoon. He may have been an ass to him for the entire day, but goddamn it, a good person would never leave someone helpless. Seungcheol’s loyalty to the smaller man was already as big as his loyalty to the Kingsman (despite the terrible first impression).

 

“Now, Seongmin… Come here…” to Seungcheol’s disbelief, Jihoon actually followed the distasteful man’s words. He dropped from the chair to the floor, and started crawling on his hands and knees on the carpeted floor, towards Chungho.

 

“Ji- hey, stop-! What did you put in him?”

 

“Oh… Just my latest serum. Remember my lovely assistant that you oh so nicely picked up? She had outlived her usefulness as a member of my staff. So I used her as a test subject. Without her knowing, of course.” Jihoon had already crawled up to Chungho in his brainwashed state. In a mildly seductive manner, he placed his hands on either side of Chungho’s short legs, spreading them apart. The putrid man started sweating with excitement, grabbing the back of Jihoon’s head to fist a clump of soft hair. “Roscoe on the other hand;I wanted him to be mine, and only mine. I used the serum on him and tried to get it in his stupid shitty little head that he was _mine_. But I think I used too much, his brain overloaded.”

 

“You sick bastard.”

 

“I know! I love it! And I’m gonna make you watch as I defile your boyfriend right in front of your face, and you can’t do jack shit!” Chungho chuckled gleefully as he undid his pants. “The serum acts as part aphrodisiac, because you know how needy people are when they’re horny and about to come. I’m using this to make people obey my commands. I’ll have no more quarrels, no more people leaving my side, and no more heartbreak. This is the perfect serum for me… and no one will know of this conversation except me and the guards, since I’ll have them shoot you two dead after I shoot my load in his boy pussy.”

 

Seungcheol’s heart stopped.. He didn’t want to look. He didn’t want to see Chungho do those… things, to Jihoon. Sweet, angry, adorable Jihoon. Seungcheol didn’t even register the fact that someone called Jihoon his boyfriend. All he wanted to do was get out of the ropes and beat the shit out of this... _pig._

 

“Now, Seongmin… Be a good boy and open up again. I already shot my load on your lips before, but this time I want it down your throat.” the balding man whipped out his average, unimpressive dick and it slapped against Jihoon’s face. He went unphased that such a plain appendage was shown to him. It was short and fat with wire-like pubic hair at the base of the dick, and not a pretty sight to look at.

 

“Suck.” Chungho commanded. Without a skip of the beat, Jihoon opened his mouth to trace his lips on the other’s dick…

 

… Before biting down with full force.

 

At that exact moment, Chungho let out a pained screech, and removed Jihoon from his puny sized dick. While trying to maintain his own pain, Jihoon had punched Chungho square in the face with his right hand. On his right hand, sat a ring that delivered a 50,000 volt shock to the opponent. It was the same power as a taser and Chungho finally fell to the floor, knocked out and spasming from the shock.

 

Immediately taking place, the guards at the door held up their pistols and started firing at Jihoon. Some of the bullets deflected by his bullet proof suit, but had already made a dent on it. Deciding not to risk ruining his suit any further, he set his chronograph watch to ‘stun mode’. It shot two quick darts in smooth fashion towards the the guards’ necks, and they both fell to the ground simultaneously with a giant thud.

 

Finally, Jihoon turned to Seungcheol. In his eyes, the whole ordeal lasted a lot longer than he thought it would. In Seungcheol’s eyes, all he did was blink and Jihoon was already done with the fight.

 

He had helped free Seungcheol’s from his rope bound chair, whilst the other was still gobsmacked about his partner’s potential. _I underestimated this guy just a little bit…_ “What the hell just happened?” Seungcheol was baffled. Jihoon needed to do a lot of explaining.

 

“You just witnessed how a gentleman takes a fight.” Jihoon huffed out. “We… can we discuss this later? I think the aphrodisiac is about to kick in.”

 

Seungcheol nodded along, finally getting up from the chair. Agent Lamorak pulled out a cigarette lighter from his pocket, throwing it at the window while the lighter slipped open. It was disguised as a hand grenade, blasting open the arched glass window with ease. The guards and Chungho were still unconscious, and the pair of agents made their escape through the giant hole in the wall regardless of how much mess they left behind. They were professional Kingsman agents, but the two wanted to leave damage to the man’s property after what he had done tonight.

 

Once sneaking out of the heavily guarded gardens and back into their car. The vehicle roared alive and Seungcheol made a speedy getaway. Jihoon felt a bit light headed.

 

“You never told me what the fuck was going on in there.” Seungcheol said with a low, almost pissed off tone as he drove down the road.

 

“Ah, right. Basically since you didn’t look at the files while I was tampering with them-”

 

“Ouch, my pride?” But Seungcheol’s remark went unnoticed.

 

“-I found that Chungho may be talking big about his drug, but it actually isn’t perfected yet. The most it can do is react as an aphrodisiac right now, but it doesn’t… ‘brainwash’ like he said. His assistant and Roscoe were only affected since he gave them an overdosage of the drug Chungho developed. The human body reacted in the most normal way possible after an overdose.”

 

“So basically, he’s a crazy bastard that talks shit?”

 

“Not necessarily, if he had actually talked to the real CEO of Sun Sugar, the drug would’ve been worse that it is right now…”

 

Something clicked in Seungcheol’s head. “Oh right- How are you feeling right now?”

 

“It isn’t too bad. I feel light headed and a bit hot, but that’s about it. I don’t know how much he put in me, but I know it wasn’t too much. Since I managed to pretend that I was under the drug’s influence, it should be easy to get over it if I sleep it off.”

 

“Jihoonie…” Seungcheol sighed. “I’ve seen people on aphrodisiac drugs. Let me tell you, they’ve said it hurt the more you ignored it.”

 

Jihoon didn’t say anything, only shooting the other a glare. Soon enough, the long road ride down the highway lulled him into an unsuspecting sleep.

 

* * *

 

“Gawain. Agent Arthur here.” Seungcheol stated through the phone to a mystery person.

 

“Seungcheollie, for the last time don’t call me at 3 in the bloody morning ever again even if it's work related.” The person on the other end sleepily whined. _This isn’t Joshua._

 

It took only a moment to blink in confusion. “Jeonghan, what are you doing on Joshua’s phone?”

 

“Wha-?” the person, Jeonghan, took a few seconds to look at their phone. “Oh oops, this isn’t my phone! Uhh, Joshua’s next to me… In bed… I guess…?” he laughed nervously.

 

“Whatever, just pass on a message that we got the files and I’m sending them off to Percival as we speak. Jihoon is a bit out of commission for the minute.”

 

“Whoa whoa, what happened with Jihoon? Don’t tell me…” Seungcheol shook his head, he could _hear_ Jeonghan smiling devilishly. “... You finally hit it with him, right?”

 

“No Jeonghan. I already know he’s not interested in me.”

 

“Aw, come on man! Boo, you’re boring.”

 

“Goodbye, Jeonghan.” and he hung up on him just like that.

 

Seungcheol had driven them back to his two story house in the quiet urban area. He felt Jihoon would be more comfortable on a nice, soft bed rather than a hard lumpy hospital bed. He was standing in his low lit bedroom, staring outside into the dark night while making the call. Behind him, seen through the mild reflection off the glass, was the sleepless Jihoon. The higher up worried about Jihoon’s condition, as of right now the smaller’s breathing was deep and heavy. Seungcheol pressed his hand against Jihoon’s sweaty forehead, whose breath hiccuped in pain at the cold hand.

 

“Shh, there there Jihoonie.”

 

“It hurts-” Jihoon sobbed out in a croaked voice.

 

“I know, I know, but you said you wanted to ride this out. It's your choice.”

 

Needless to say, Jihoon looked like he was in pain. It felt like an insatiable desire; a desire that he desperately needed to get rid of. He was really hot and sweating so hard, harder than he was when he was in the car. Jihoon felt as if he was a furnace - yet, the burning feeling felt _good_.

 

The elder felt awkward with the ever growing atmosphere. “Aphrodisiacs don’t last long, but the effects are hard to ignore. I’ll go grab you a glass of water, at least you’ll be at ease-” But just as Seungcheol got up, he was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist. Jihoon’s raspy breathing made it apparent that _he_ was the one who stopped him.

 

“H-hyung…” Jihoon said quietly in between pants. It was the first time he ever called Seungcheol by a formality. “Sorry I just… just need to…” His head lolled down and slumped against Seungcheol’s arm. In a desperate attempt, Jihoon started humping the air subconsciously to get some friction on of his painful boner. It pained Seungcheol to see the latter in such a state. He knew he was a man with big pride despite his stature, and to be honest, Seungcheol admired him for that. Seeing the man in such a weak state made him want to help, but not in a way that he thought was comfortable.

 

“Cheollie, it hurts-” he gasped out, eyes losing focus as his mind finally fell into a complete haze. “Just this once - p-please.”

 

Many words of wisdom flew through Seungcheol’s mind. _He’s your colleague. He’s not interested in you. Don’t force yourself into something that you’ll regret. He doesn’t like you at all. He’s only using you._ However, with the way that Jihoon was begging for him to help, it wouldn’t be too bad to help a friend out right?

 

The elder accepted Jihoon’s hand. In a flash, he pushed him down the bed with his full weight, sandwiching the smaller between his own stocked body and the soft sheets underneath. Jihoon let out a mantra of desperate moans, dry humping against Seungcheol’s clothed body without any remorse. He had given up on anything remotely sane about his relationship with Seungcheol, all his body wanted was sweet release of orgasm and his brain _begged_ for him to come. Seungcheol left peppered kisses on Jihoon’s neck as he undid the other’s belt, revealing that Jihoon was already soaking through the fabric of his boxers.

 

Jihoon groans and slips a hand immediately under his boxers, eye shut as he starts to jerk himself off. Seungcheol notices this, and quickly takes off Jihoon’s pants and underwear to wrap his hand around Jihoon’s dick. It's already hard and leaking. Jihoon moans and subconsciously spreads his legs, jerking up to meet Seungcheol’s hand movements. He suddenly comes with a silent scream and a shudder, taking Seungcheol by surprise. Jihoon made a mess on his suit and Seungcheol’s hand, but his dick was still as hard as ever.

 

Seungcheol gives Jihoon a little kiss to the cheek, before asking him, “Do you need to come again?”. Jihoon nods desperately, not paying attention to any moral reason he had left.

 

The elder moves to take Jihoon’s shirt off and throws it somewhere, getting a view of Jihoon’s well toned body. It wasn’t like Seungcheol’s own muscular body, he had the right mass across his smooth, hairless torso. He laid light pecks on Jihoon’s chest, making the smaller tingle in jolts of sensations. The hand on Jihoon’s dick traveled farther and played with the rim of his asshole.

 

“Jihoonie,” Seungcheol huffs out. He was starting to get excited with the whole situation too. “Have you ever played with back here?”

 

“J-just with... my fingers…” Jihoon breathes out in achievement.

 

Seungcheol had to stop himself from grinning like an idiot. “So am I going to be the first person to use here?”

 

Jihoon nods slightly. “The first person… Ever…”

 

Oh man, if it weren’t for the aphrodisiacs, Seungcheol would’ve taken it slow for Jihoon’s first time. But Jihoon practically begged for any form of release.

 

He uses this time to lean over his bed side table and pull out a bottle of lube, and pops open the cap to squeeze a dollop of lube across his own fingers. When his fingers were wet enough, he lifted Jihoon’s thighs to give easier access. He presses his middle finger against Jihoon’s rim experimentally, feeling it flutter and shudder against his intruding finger. Jihoon twitches in Seungcheol’s strong grasp as the taller works him open with his finger, before adding in his index finger. Soon, Jihoon was moaning wantonly as Seungcheol fucked him open with three fingers, working at a steady pace. The aphrodisiac had made Jihoon hypersensitive to every touch that Seungcheol gave him, from the fingers working diligently in his ass to the light kisses he left on his cheek.

 

“Fuck, Seungcheol,” Jihoon curses. “Your fingers, are big…” Seungcheol groans in response, unbuckling his pants with one hand and rubbing his hard on through the fabric of his boxers. Jihoon’s insides had stretched more easily due to the drugs, and knowing that made Seungcheol’s own cock twitching in his boxers. _Fuck it._

 

Seungcheol didn’t bother to take his pants off. He withdrew his slicked fingers out of Jihoon, to which the latter whined “ _Seungcheooool_ ”. The elder merely pulled his pants and boxers half way down his thick thighs. His cock was hard and leaking. After seeing the size of Seungcheol’s dick, Jihoon’s body tenses in slight fear. His brain thought of unruly comparisons of how big Seungcheol’s dick was, but the closest plausible reason he could accept was that he was as big as the dildos that he admired to buy, but never did. But with how fucked up he was right now, he couldn’t really give a shit. He wanted it inside him.

 

Seungcheol does a quick job of using the rest of the lube on his fingers and coating himself with it before spreading and positioning himself against Jihoon’s prepared hole. “Last time Jihoonie, are you sure you want this? I don’t think I can stop myself after this.”

 

“J-Just get on with it” Jihoon insists the sex wasn’t anything great but Seungcheol knows Jihoon was begging for it.

 

He aligns himself against Jihoon’s entrance and hears Jihoon whine when he slowly presses the tip in. Even with the preparation beforehand, Jihoon was still tight around the tip of his dick. He eases himself inside until he feels his balls against Jihoon’s ass. When he looked back up he saw Jihoon in _ecstasy._ Eyes rolled back, and panting harshly with his mouth open. Seungcheol grabs Jihoon’s legs for leverage and begins to pump in and out.

 

The action make the younger’s toes curl as Seungcheol sets a controlled pace. He didn’t assume Seungcheol to be this big, and having him inside made the stretch feel _good_. Seungcheol mildly changes his angle in thrusting, when suddenly he does a particularly powerful thrust against Jihoon’s prostate that makes him moan so loud.

 

“ _Ah-_ Seungcheol!” Jihoon sobs out, snaking his arms around Seungcheol’s neck to grip at his once tidy hair. “There, right there _ah-_ harder, harder-”

 

In a flash, Seungcheol pulled out, leaving Jihoon confused until he flipped him over to lie on his belly and plunged back in afterwards. “It's better like this, sweetie.” he whispered hot breaths into Jihoon’s ear, before thrusting faster into completion. “ _Fuck_ , you’re so tight Jihoon.”

 

Jihoon couldn’t even reply as Seungcheol started jabbing against his sweet spot with every thrust. He moans loudly against the pillows, eyes squeezed shut as he starts seeing white spots in the darkness. His head was spinning, the aphrodisiac was working its magic while his body sweated more profusely than in the beginning. But it all felt so good, he never felt anything thrust into his ass as deep as Seungcheol did, he didn’t want it to stop there.

 

Seungcheol started picking up speed and losing rhythm, signalling that he was almost coming. He slammed back and forth, putting his full weight into the thrusts as he lifted his knee so that his foot rested on the bed. By then, Jihoon was screaming in pleasure, each scream getting louder with each hard thrust. He felt Seungcheol’s hard grip on his tiny waist, and he was sure Seungcheol’s hands were going to leave marks on his soft skin. He wishes that he could stay like this forever, entwined with Seungcheol in a passionate embrace.

 

“I’m, _ah-_ , Seungcheol-” Jihoon manages to choke out before his body interrupted him, his moans becoming shorter and his screams turning more high pitched. It wasn’t long until he came hard for the second time, eyes rolling to the back of his head, clamping Seungcheol’s movements. Seungcheol groans at how unexpectedly tight Jihoon’s insides became after he orgasmed, and he followed shortly after thrusting a couple more times, coming inside Jihoon’s ass.

 

Seungcheol took a while to appreciate how warm the inside of Jihoon’s ass was around his dick, before pulling out with a moist _plop_. The other was oddly silent for post sex. Until he heard deep breathing. Jihoon passed out.

 

Seungcheol could only smile and be proud, he helped his colleague with a problem that he couldn’t solve himself. Sort of.

 

The bed that Seungcheol owned was big enough for the two of them to take a side each, but Seungcheol took the opportunity to snuggle with the smaller one. Jihoon wouldn’t mind if he spooned him for a bit if he was asleep, right? He pulled the sheet covers over both of their bodies, and Seungcheol marvelled at how cute Jihoon looked when he was in deep sleep. It wasn’t long until Seungcheol fell asleep after staring at Jihoon’s moonlit face.

 

When Seungcheol woke up in the morning, Jihoon was already gone. His suit and gadgets were nowhere to be seen, and Seungcheol didn’t see any sign of a note anywhere. He sighed in defeat. _I’m getting nowhere with him._

 

* * *

 

It had been a week after the two had paired up for the mission, and neither have seen each other ever since. They went their separate ways after the night when Seungcheol ‘helped’ Jihoon, and Jihoon had slipped away in the morning finding it too awkward to face Seungcheol at the end of the whole ordeal. He didn’t want to admit it, but the younger had started to develop mild feelings for the other during the whole mission. But his heart wasn’t sure about it, he needed time to think about his problems with Seungcheol. He kept telling himself “Well, Seungcheol is attractive anyways, so he’ll probably hook up with a person who's better in bed than me. I don’t deserve such a man like him”. However as new missions at work arose, his main priority was Chungho. It soon took over his mind that this person was dangerous, and eventually forgot about his feelings for Seungcheol.

 

On the other hand, Seungcheol had a lingering thought of how Jihoon really was. His first impression of the man had completely been wiped out, and he had been curious on how such a hard working man was stuck on his mind 24/7. He hadn’t seen the man in a long time, therefore those lingering thoughts merely burned out like a candle in a vacuum. The thoughts of Jihoon quickly dissipated over the course of the week, and without the constant flow of Jihoon in his mind, his life as a Kingsman agent returned to normal.

 

The Kingsman agency has been hard at work ever since Seungcheol and Jihoon came back from their mission the week before. Everyone in the agency had been working undercover on finding out where Chungho had received his drugs from. When agent Lancelot and Gawain went back to the location of Chungho’s promotion party, they only found the place empty. There was no furniture and no signs of main servers, as if the building had never been used in the first place.

 

“He’s on the run. He’s still alive.” Joshua informed everyone through a one way video conference. “We need to find his current location right now, or else more people will be infected by his zombie-making drug.”

 

That’s how Jihoon got himself into his work, sitting in front of a computer screen frantically firing queries in various databases on the whereabouts of Chungho’s employees. A man from Belfast next to him named Wonwoo, who’s codename was Percival, was busy hacking into CCTV cameras around the area, tapping away on the keyboard as about ten camera outputs were on his monitor.

 

… And then there was another person from Cambridge known as Junhui (codename Geraint) bugging the shit out of the two and doing nothing in particular.

 

“... and oh my god, Minghao did this sick flip and sliced the guy’s throat open with his shoe knives and I swear to god guys, he has the tightest ass around… like he literally shoved his ass in front of my face guys!” He babbled on.

 

“Agent Geraint, isn’t it time that you finally do your work on the third monitor over there?” Jihoon deadpanned, his voice mirroring his mood.

 

“Come on, lighten up Jihoon. We’re not doing fieldwork, it's ok to call us by our names. You’ve been all pissy lately ever since that mission you did with Seungcheol…” Junhui pouted, before resuming to his seat and entered text on a command line interface.

 

At the mention of that name, all the memories of the mission rushed back into Jihoon’s mind, and he stuttered for the first time in the week. “S-shut up, get to work.” He remembered everything for only a mere second, but his head dipped down into his research work, once again forgetting the existence of Seungcheol.

 

Meanwhile, the man in hand had been ordering the other agents on what to do. It was no mistake that Seungcheol was the highest ranked agent of the agency, but he still followed missions from Joshua as it was his position to release information. Seungcheol’s role as a leader was to distribute roles evenly within the agency most of the time, but his main specialty as an agent has always been party infiltrations when agent Gaheris (real name Seungkwan) wasn’t available.

 

It had been days of back to back role positioning, Seungcheol had felt as if he was a traffic controler standing underneath the blazing sun. Names have slipped by him, too used to everyone’s names to even care who’s going where. He heard someone by the name Jihoon, but he was too busy and out of his mind to recognise fully on who it was.

 

Seungcheol had been reading over reports of everyone and what they found out, when all of a sudden someone had the indecency to slam his doors open. It was the man from Sunderland, agent Galahad (real name Hansol). Hansol had a look of dread on his face.

 

“Its Jihoon…” Seungcheol’s heart sank at Hansol’s tone. “You better come and see this yourself.”

 

Hansol had lead the leader into the building’s infirmary room, where agents Kay (real name Seokmin) and Bors (real name Soonyoung) stood by. The institute’s resident doctor could be seen scribbling down notes on his pad as he moved around the bed in a frenzied manner. But that wasn’t what got Seungcheol. In the bed, wired up to various tubes and catheters, was Lee Jihoon.

 

He had no words. He could only look on in fear of what happened to Jihoon.

 

“We were ambushed.” Soonyoung confessed in the silent room. “He knew something was wrong, and managed to be the first to open fire. But… He got shot in the head.”

 

“Technically, he’s still alive.” the doctor spoke up out of nowhere. He approached Seungcheol. “Doctor Eric Nam.” he let out his hand for a handshake, which Seungcheol accepted with shaky hands.

 

“The bullet somehow didn’t crack his skull, it didn’t damage the brain at all. However, his brain showed signs of swelling, and he had not responded to any other treatments that I had available. I’m afraid the only thing I had to do was to medically induce a coma until the swelling goes away.” Doctor Nam looked up to Seungcheol apologetically. “... I don’t know when he’s gonna wake up. Or if he will at all.”

 

Seungcheol listened unpreturbed. He showed no outwardly signs of trouble, while the rest of the agents in the room stood in horror.

 

“... You three are dismissed.” he managed to croak out with a dark face. The three left the room in a hurry. Soonyoung had the most tears in his eyes.

 

All that was left was Seungcheol, the doctor, and Jihoon. The leader continued to look at the unconscious man breathing as if he was sound asleep. The memories that he had buried suddenly came rushing back and almost out of his mouth. He remembered how the smaller was such a strong, hard working man. He remembered how he used to tease him during that one time, excited to see the other’s reaction. He remembered how he started to _fall_ for the strong willed man.

 

Seungcheol didn’t register the tears rolling down his face until he sniffed back some of them. He shielded his face from view as he began to break down slowly while letting out small sobs.

 

Doctor Nam didn’t know the exact relationship between the two, but from what he saw, it was like the loss of a loved one.

 

* * *

 

Seungcheol vowed to visit Jihoon every day to see how he was getting on, no matter how busy the mission got. The leader had made a vow that he will visit Jihoon’s bedside until the day that he wakes up and finally tells him that he “got rid of the scum of the earth”. In the meantime, he brought bouquets of flowers to Jihoon’s bedside table everyday to show his unrequited feelings to him.

 

On the first week, Seungcheol brought in a bouquet of orange zinnias, blue salvias and clusters of green hydrangeas, coupled with sprigs of mint and roses. According to agent Bedivere (real name Minghao), the flower arrangement symbolised “missing you”. He talked to the comatose Jihoon about silly stories that arose in the agency, not caring if Jihoon can’t hear him.

 

On the second week, Seungcheol visited a local florist and commissioned them to make a flower bouquet for his comatose colleague. The business gave him an arrangement filled with oak leaves, purple roses and white lilies mixed in with pale yellow tulips and rosemary. They said it signified “with sympathy”. It was the first time Seungcheol held Jihoon’s cold hand.

 

On the third week, Seungcheol bought a book on how to arrange flowers. He gathered magenta ranunculus, hot pink peonies, pale pink sweet peas and bells of Ireland from various florists. From what he read from the book, the arrangement meant “I love you”. Seungcheol gave Jihoon a kiss on the forehead before leaving.

 

On the fourth week, Seungcheol stopped appearing altogether. The previous boquet of flowers began to wilt away in the vase filled with dirty water.

 

It's been a month and two weeks. Doctor Nam had been studying the heart monitor on Jihoon’s progress, and he was progressively getting healthier. He would’ve been happy to announce that he was getting a lot healthier compared to a month ago. Though, he started to wonder where the leader of the agency went. The man had visited the patient everyday for a month until he suddenly didn’t come starting from two weeks ago. If the doctor couldn’t tell that it was a sign of love, then he wouldn’t be a doctor at all.

 

The heart rate monitor started to pick up. Jihoon’s brain was stabilising.

 

All that could be seen was white. The light shrank down until it was a tiny dot in the blackness of the world, and suddenly Jihoon jumped awake on the bed. He struggled like a fish on land when he saw various tubes stuck to his mouth, alerting the doctor nearby.

 

“Hey hey, easy there boy! Let me take these off you.” the doctor calmly said, detaching each tube from the man carefully.

 

After all the tubes have been taken out, Jihoon breathed in a big breath of fresh air. He felt as if he was asleep for an eternity, which he liked the idea of. “How long have I been out…?”

 

“A month and two weeks.”

 

Jihoon’s eyes went as wide as saucepans. “A month-? What even happened?”

 

“You had a bullet to your noggin.” the doctor pointed to his head. “It was bad, but nothing too serious. Had to medically induce you into a coma, and now you’re awake so it's all swell now.”

 

Jihoon nodded in agreement. Was he really asleep for nearly two months?

 

“Oh, and the guy… The leader bloke… He’s been visiting you for weeks, holding your hand and sleeping on your lap occasionally,” the doctor fumbled on. Jihoon could only think of one person who could do that, but he doubted on what his heart was saying. “I don’t know where he is though. He stopped visiting two weeks ago.”

 

“Did he tell you what he was going to do?”

 

“‘Fraid not. He just went and disappeared into thin air.”

 

 _That’s strange._ Jihoon thought. _Seungcheol would never abandon me like that._ “I need to go find him... “ he said, already getting up from bed.

 

“Whoa whoa, easy on your body!” Doctor Nam screeched at him. “It needs to rest, you’ve been asleep for a long time!”

 

“I already had enough bloody rest as it is. Doctor, the light of my life may be in trouble as we speak. I need to find out if he’s fine, or else I’m meaningless without him. Let me go.” Jihoon gave a stern speech and look to the doctor. The doctor’s hands backed away from the smaller, more violent man.

 

“Okay, but I need you to come back today or tomorrow. I still need to take down your details and check that you’re still fine.” the doctor admitted. Jihoon thanked him, before running off and into the hallway still in baby blue hospital scrubs.

 

He felt ridiculous, running down the hallway to one of the information rooms wearing scrubs rather than his neat and tidy bulletproof suit. His mind was too concentrated on worrying about Seungcheol’s health, when he suddenly crashed into someone in the hall way. Muttering a quick “sorry”, he looked and saw it was a very confused agent Tristan (real name Jungchan, but everyone called him Chan).

 

“Hyung… You’re awake!” Chan gaped in awe. “Oh, you have to tell everyone-”

 

“I can’t. I have to go to the server room.”

 

“B-but why? Everyone’s been worried about you-”

 

“Where’s Seungcheol?”

 

“... Eh? Seungcheol? So soon?”

 

“Yes. I’ve been told he’s been missing for two weeks, am I right?”

 

“Uhh… Yeah, but he’s out on a field mission… And you know how long we take on those right?”

 

Jihoon stopped to finally think. “A field mission…?” he was still doubting that Seungcheol would take long on such a small task. A person with such a high rank and skills wouldn’t go missing for two weeks without a trace… “I doubt that. Come with me, I need you to help.” Chan didn’t even agree, as he was suddenly whisked away by the elder agent.

 

The pair arrived at the main server room of the institute, and Jihoon sat Chan down in front of a monitor. “Listen, I need you to search up Seungcheol’s location and tell me through the glasses, alright?” the younger nodded along in confusion, fumbling around on the keyboard.

 

“Eh… One question hyung…” Jihoon answered with a grunt. “... How do I do this?”

 

“Is this your first time using this?”

 

“This my first time using… Any of this… Seungcheol only assigned me to help others around the agency, but this is the first time I’m actually shoved into something like this.” Chan said sheepishly, shying away on his chair.

 

“Ah. I’ll talk you through it. I trust that you know how to run a database?”

 

“Mildly, yeah…”

 

“Good, that’s the main thing I need from you. I’ll talk you through all that too, I need to get changed out of this. Talk to me through here.” the elder pointed to his glasses once again, before rushing off, leaving Chan confused by himself. Nonetheless, he wanted to help his elder find his boyfriend, so he typed in his login details and fired up a query in the database.

 

Jihoon had made a rushed job on putting the charcoal, chalk-striped suit on back in his room. His leather oxford shoes were still in pristine condition, which in any formal show, was decorated with open lacing. A man once said, ‘Oxfords, not brogues’. On his left wrist, was his chronograph watch that read the time ‘5:17’. As a last resort, he tucked a fountain pen in his breast pocket. On the outside, it looked like a normal pen. But hidden inside, was a fine piece of chemical engineering. There was a poison vial, and was harmless when ingested. But when the time is right, the poison can be remotely activated by a switch in the pen. Jihoon didn’t bring much, because he aimed for this pickup to be as quick as possible.

 

Chan had told him the location of Seugcheol’s tracker after he had gotten himself changed. He gave him a map location of the man, and sent it to him. The location was near an isolated, private dock that no one ever used. Figures.

 

Once Jihoon had taken the company car to the destination and parked nearby the abandoned crates, he was surprised to find it hardly guarded at all. Nevertheless, he still took precaution and sneaked into the dock, apparently coming closer and closer to Seungcheol’s whereabouts. The map lead to a dark, open and abandoned cruise ship, and Jihoon swore he could hear something inside.

 

“You’re at the right place hyung.” Chan spoke through the augmented reality glasses. “According to the map, he’s right in front of you.”

 

“Check for any security protocols, and breach them when possible. I want this place gone.”

 

“Oh… Hyung, I can’t do that…” Chan disobeyed.

 

“... Why’s that?”

 

“There’s… More than just Seungcheol in there…”

 

“How many exactly?”

 

“Like… They’re all bunched in together… It looks like around twenty or thirty more people are in there hyung.” Jihoon’s heart froze. The bastard did some work when he was gone. “I don’t want to kill people, Jihoon…”

 

“Hack your way into any electric locks and see if you can release them.” Chan made a noise of agreement, and started tapping away on the mouse and keyboard.

 

Jihoon ventured inside, his nose meeting with a stench of something rotting. The agent braved it out, and the more he moved forward, the stronger the stench got. There was a weird, whispered moaning echoing against the dark walls. Jihoon only hoped to get Seungcheol out, and release anyone else captive in the confinements.

 

He reached a certain part of the ship, and he was introduced to such a somber sight. There were prison cells held within the ship, and held within the cells, were the victims of none other than Chungho’s drug. The people in there were either half effected, eyes completely white and groaning mindlessly as if they truly were zombies, or cowering in fear of the affected people. The noise amplified once he stepped fully into the room, the ’zombies’ clanged against the bars, their hands reaching out to Jihoon as if it was a sign saying “help me”. Jihoon flinched back in fear. But he was yet to see Seungcheol.

 

“Alright,” he announced in the crowded room. “I’m gonna need all of you off this damn ship.”

 

The locks on the cages were regular locks instead of electrical ones, but were old and rusty enough to be taken down by force. Scouring the room, he found a metal pipe and used it with his full force to get the locks off the cages. There were about 3 locked cages, once Jihoon had broken the locks some of the freed ‘zombies’ tried to get close to him before the sane victims pulled them away. Some unaffected victims whispered a quick “thank you” to Jihoon, before absconding. Everyone was left unscathed and in silence, which left Jihoon to move forward more.

 

Moving forward to the last room, it was strangely clean and decorated with framed paintings. There was a clean desk with a cup on it in the middle of the room, and three empty chairs. Against the wall was a coat hanger, and an unconscious and bruised Seungcheol, bound by his wrists that hung above his head.

 

Jihoon felt adrenaline course through his body as soon as his mind and heart found Seungcheol. His heart skipped a beat as he raced to him, but dropped when a hand and body pulled him back from the corner. He struggled to breathe and thrashed against the unknown being, before he was dropped on his back onto the desk, the coffee swooshing in the cup, but not spilling. The agent aimed a punch at the person, but they grabbed his wrist and stopped his movements. Jihoon finally got a look at the person, and it was none other than Chungho.

 

“I’ve been waiting for you, my sweet. Did you like my collection outside? It's been a good two weeks, and I tried so hard to make my location obvious, yet you didn’t come.” Chungho chuckled, his hot smoky breath against Jihoon’s ear, and he whole body shivered. “But you’re here now. And I’m ready for some fun. Are you?”

 

“Fuck you.” Jihoon spat out, kicking at Chungho’s fat body.

 

The fat man winced away in pain, but smiled as he licked his chapped lips. He pulled out a gun and aimed it at the knocked out Seungcheol. “Now now. Don’t be like that. If you want your boyfriend to stay alive, I suggest that you stay there and let me fuck you raw. In fact, I’ll wake him up since you’re here.” Chungho aimed the gun and shot at the ceiling, the sharp noise of the gun ricocheting against the small room, scaring Jihoon and jolting Seungcheol awake. “Lookie here, you fucking spy! Your boyfriend’s here to save you, but it's too bad because I’m gonna kill both of you right on this spot, starting with you.” he directed at Jihoon, pointing the gun at his head. Chungho grabbed his cup of coffee, gulping it down before smashing it on the floor, some of the pieces flying in Seungcheol’s direction.

 

“Say goodbye, Jihoon.” Chungho smirked, cocking the gun point blank towards his head.

 

Jihoon only smiled back in response, pressing the switch on his fountain pen. “Goodbye.”

 

Chungho looked at him confused, before erupting in a fit of coughs. Blood poured from his mouth, and he dropped his pistol on the floor before collapsing with a loud ‘smack’ onto the floor. The poison from the pen had done it's quick job when Jihoon poured it into Chungho’s coffee unnoticed. It all happened so quickly, and the hazed Seungcheol was once again amazed by Jihoon’s antics.

 

“Chan. Blow this place up, I found Seungcheol.” Chan spluttered at the sudden request, but he wasn’t one to disagree with his higher up.

 

Jihoon undid Seungcheol’s rope bindings and offered his shoulder to help Seungcheol hop along with him. It had all happened too quickly, for one Jihoon was awake, and two Jihoon had just killed the agency’s most wanted man in a minute flat. He was _so_ in love.

 

“Talk later, run now. Come on Cheollie.”

 

* * *

 

The pair had reached outside, there were no signs of the caged up victims left. “We need to get the others to patrol the area and round up any infected victims and bring them back into the institute… Seungcheol, what are the conditions of Roscoe and Xi Keran?”

 

“They’re-” Seungcheol coughed in a raspy voice. “-fine. They’re fine. Junhui and Jeonghan collaborated and found out an antidote for the victims. They said it wasn’t as complicated as they thought. We can get them healed if we bring the infected ones back.”

 

“... Seungcheol, how long have you been in there?”

 

“Oh, not for long. I was held captive for a couple of days. I had to take a mission abroad to Spain since Seokmin got word that Chungho had a deal with a drug maker to make his drug potentially stronger. Of course, I infiltrated the group and broke the contract, but I got caught and the sheer amount of guards got me captured. I was ready to die Jihoon, but… I’m glad that you’re awake and still kicking ass. I… missed you a lot in the past month” Seungcheol inched his face closer to Jihoon…

 

But before he could continue, the ship that they’ve just been in exploded in a fiery ball. The debris of the ship shot up and landed in the water in distant splashes. Chan called in all panicky, “Sorry hyung, I didn’t know how to exactly blow it up but I somehow did it hyung? Is this what you wanted?”

 

“It’s perfect Chan.” He said nonchalantly, before closing the distance between him and Seungcheol. Their lips met in a soft manner, simply feeling the other’s contact against them was more than enough. They had been separated for so long, and Seungcheol felt as if he was going to lose Jihon again if he let go just once. Jihoon had weird, bubbles of feelings in his stomach that he never felt before, but when he was with Seungcheol, it felt… _right_.

 

After sharing the soft kiss against a flaming, exploding ship in the background, the two broke off and Jihoon buried his head in Seungcheol’s chest after so long. “Hey um… I’m gonna introduce myself again because our first introduction sort of sucked, is that okay with you?” Seungcheol chuckled, before replying with a quick “sure”.

 

Jihoon pulled himself away from Seungcheol, even when every inch of his body wanted to be back with the light of his life. “Hi, I’m Jihoon, and I think I love you.” He confessed with a shy expression, feeling the tip of his ears go red.

 

Seungcheol smiled. “I’m Seungcheol. And I think I love you too.”

 

They smiled at eachother before closing in again for another kiss, forgetting that Chan could see everything from Jihoon’s augmented reality glasses.

**Author's Note:**

> WELL THAT WAS A FUN ADVENTURE! heres a list of which member is which agent and where theyre from:
> 
> Seungcheol - Newcastle - Arthur  
> Jeonghan - West London - Lancelot  
> Joshua - York - Gawain  
> Junhui - Cambridge - Geraint  
> Wonwoo - Belfast - Percival  
> Soonyoung - Edinburgh - Bors  
> Jihoon - London - Lamorak  
> Seokmin - Hull - Kay  
> Mingyu - Manchester - Gareth  
> Minghao - Oxford - Bedivere  
> Seungkwan - Durham - Gaheris  
> Hansol - Sunderland - Galahad  
> Chan - Cardiff - Tristan
> 
> in case anyone was too confused which agent was who!


End file.
